Which One?
by KurisuteInn
Summary: Lucy gets mighty jealous when Lisanna has Natsu wrapped around her finger. She decides to counterattack her back by making Natsu jealous. Her plan works, and Natsu brings someone else to help him. They eventually follow Lucy and the other character and surprisingly, something happens. What will Natsu do about it? NaLu/ Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**heey! this isn't much of a new story but it's was actually my first fanfic everr. anywho pls r&r and pls don't judge because ik i made mistakes but i didn't wanna change it. it was posted on DA and posted before on FF on my old account.**

* * *

"Ugggghhh, I'm soo bored. I wanna go on a job. Natsu, wanna come?"

"Sorry, Lucy I have to re energize from that last mission. You could ask Gray and Erza to come with you."

"Never mind"

Lucy gets up then starts to go home. But then she hears a voice asking Natsu to go on a misson. He answers with a Yes then the person and Natsu start to leave. Lucy is horrified. She's wondering why Natsu would turn down her and go with the person. As soon as she stops thinking Natsu and Lisanna come out of the guild. At that moment Lucy starts running to her house. She hears really loud footsteps running behind her. She runs even faster and eventually arrives at her apartment. She's thinking. Oh okay Natsu, you want to go with Lisanna well two can play at that game. She first goes to the landlord and tells her that she would have the rent by tomorrow the runs back to Fairy Tail. There she sees Gray. She goes to Gray and starts to talk to him.

"Hey Gray"

"Hey Lucy. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much but do you want to go on a job with me ?"

"Hmm well I guess so, is Natsu and Erza coming?"

"No Gray, just you and me"

"Wait why aren't they coming?"

"Oh, Natsu said he had to re energize and Erza is on a job by herself for singing a solo or something; I don't really know the details."

''Hmm, that's good, now we can have some alone time, Lucy. Anyway, there's something I have to tell you."

After Lucy and Gray leave, Natsu and Juvia have a dark look in their eyes. They both begin to follow Gray and Lucy.

* * *

**ik it's short, but please review! if i get like 3-4 reviews, i'll update! it's old, pls don't judge**


	2. Chapter 2

**omggg! thanks for the nine reviews guys! honestly, i only thought i would get 3 - 4 but i reached 9! thanks guys (& girls ofc LOL)! r&r! **

* * *

Right before Natsu and Juvia start to walk out of the guild, Natsu, himself, stopped Juvia. Before she could say anything, Natsu spoke up.

"Where are you going, Juvia ?"

"Oh, uhh, Juvia is going after Gray-sama and Lucy-san..."

"Hmm, that's what I'm doing too. Juvia, do you want to spy on them ?"

"Maybe, as long as they don't see Juvia and Natsu-san"

"Oh, just wait, I need Wendy to cast Troia on me"

"Hey Wendy, can you cast Troia on me ?"

"Okay, Natsu-san!"

As they started to leave, Lisanna stopped them. She had a mean look on her face as she started to speak.

"Natsuuuu, where are you going"

"Oh, uhh, somewhere over the rainbow''

"Then why is Juvia with you?"

"She's gonna make the rainbow"

"Oh really"

"Yes really"

"What about that mission?"

"Oh yeah, I can't maybe ... in Neverland"

Natsu signaled Juvia to follow, then they start to run after Gray and Lucy.

"Natsu-san, here they are; Juvia has spotted Gray-sama and Lucy-san"

"Good, Juvia. Now all we have to do is buy a ticket to the train and see what they're doing. Wait here I'll buy two tickets."

Natsu then goes up to the matron and buys two tickets. He hands one to Juvia and they board the train. They sit near Gray and Lucy and hear their conversation as the train starts to go.

Gray: "Oh, umm Lucy, can I tell you the thing?"

Lucy: "Yeah, sure!"

"Well, there's this girl and I like her very much"

"Oh, you need advice?"

"Yeah, she signals me very much that she likes me back but I don't know how to approach her."

"Hmm, first tell me the girl's name"

"Well, you might be shocked but the girl is _"

* * *

**cliffhangaaaaaaaaaaah! loool, sorrry. buut! i will be updating if i get like 3 - 4 reviews again. (i would've said 8 but i don't think i'm lucky -.-) reviewwsss, nalu & gruvia shipperssss (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the 6 reviewssssss~ here's the chap! **

* * *

Gray: "Well you might be surprised but the girl is you."

Lucy: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat."

Gray: " No, I'm just playin' with you. (Sorry GraLu Fans) The girl I like is Juvia."

Lucy: "Well you should ask her on a date."

Natsu and Juvia look at each other. They start to speak at the same time.

Natsu/Juvia: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT."

Natsu: "I thought Gray liked Lucy..."

Juvia: "Yes! Gray-sama loves Juvia. Not Lucy-san !"

Natsu: "Shhh! Who cares? They could probably hear us. Let's listen more."

Gray: "Now, Lucy. What's the real reason why you came on this mission "alone" with me?"

Lucy: ". . . . . . ." "Well, the reason is becau-

Matron: "All passengers please leave the train. We have reached the final stop."

Lucy: "I'll tell you later Gray. Right now, all we have to do is beat some robbers up"

As Gray and Lucy started to leave, Natsu and Juvia followed their every step. Eventually, Gray and Lucy beat up the robbers (In half-an-hour) who robbed the bank. It was almost dark when Gray and Lucy reached the train station. When Gray and Lucy went in the train-with Natsu and Juvia following-, Lucy told Gray why.

Lucy: "I came here on this mission, "alone with you" was because I _."

* * *

**ik, cliff-hanger again ._. soorrry, y'aall! but 3 - 4 reviews, updatee will be coming your way~ r&r~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. here's the update! **

* * *

Lucy: "I came here on this mission, "alone with you" was because I wanted Natsu jealous."

Gray: "What ! Really !"

Lucy: "Yeah, because I asked him to go on a mission with me and he said no but when Lisanna asked him *starts crying* he, he sai-said yes."

Gray: "Whaaaaaat. I'mma beat him up when we get back at the guild; this time I'll go hardcore because he hurt you.''

At that moment, Natsu got up.

Natsu: "Lucy, . . . . . . . . . . . . . I never men-

Matron: "Passengers, please leave the train. We have reached Magnolia."

Lucy:"Gray, I'm gonna go. You could make out with Juvia or something. I'm going home for sure. *runs off*

Gray: "Natsu, you're the only one who could calm her down. I have some business to take care of.

Natsu: ''Right, I'm coming Luuccccccccy !''

Gray: ''So, Juvia, you want to go to the movies with me?"

Juvia: "Yes Gray-sama, Juvia would love too !"

(Goes back to Natsu and Lucy)

Natsu: "Luccccccccccccccccccy !"

Lucy: "AAHH ! GET AWAY FROM MEEEE !"

Natsu: "Lucy, we need to talk."

Lucy: "Fine, you have 5 minutes."

* * *

**thanks for waiting, lovelies (: next chapter is the final chapter, and I'm raising my reviews to at least 6. pls review, and i hope you like the chap! (; **


	5. Chapter 5

**heey peeps! here's the new chap! i hope y'all like, and btw, there's a new story that's after this. i'll put the name after the story**

* * *

Lucy: You have 5 minutes, starting . . . . . . . now.

Natsu: Okay, so when you asked me to go with you on a mission, I really had to re energize but when Lisanna asked me I couldn't turn her dow-

Lucy: Okay so you go with Lisanna but not me, huh? Which one do you like me or Lisanna ? Just please don't lie to me !

Natsu: Lucy I love you and only you. Ever since the first day we met. Besides I wanted to make you jealous and if you really liked me. If you did something, then I would've known that you liked me but you didn't, but I was going to turn Lisanna down by nightfall but you asked Gray to go on a mission with you which made me really jealous so I followed you.

Lucy: Ohh, I never thought of it that way. . . .

Natsu: Your the only one for me so would you be my girl?

Lucy: Of course Natsu, I love you, too . . . .

They got closer and closer and they finally kissed.

Natsu: Hey, Lucy can I sleep with you in your bed tonight and could we tell everyone about our relationship tomorrow?

Lucy: Natsu, I have three words: Yes and Yes

They both went into Lucy's apartment but what they didn't know was that someone was lurking around. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-The Next Day-

Natsu woke up right beside his new girlfriend. She was still sleeping but Natsu wanted to wake her up but didn't want her to be tired. Natsu was about to go to her kitchen until Lucy tugged on his vest, signaling him not to go but to cuddle with her. He went right back to the bed and was feeling Lucy's silky hair. There was no movement except for Natsu until Lucy kissed Natsu so passionately. Natsu thought 'Damn I never knew Lucy could kiss this good.' They kept kissing until Lucy stopped.

Lucy: Natsu you wanna go to the guild now?

Natsu: Yeah just hurry and change, I'm gonna get some food while you're changing.

-After 10 minutes-

Lucy: Natssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Natsu: Yes Lucy?

Lucy: Let's go.

They left and started on their way to Fairy Tail. When they got to the guild.

Everyone in the guild except Natsu and Lucy and Lisanna: SURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIISSSS SSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE !

Natsu and Lucy: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT.

Levy: Hey Lu-chan ! We found out about your relationship and made a surprise party !

Lucy: Wait, how did you know?

Levy: Oh, Happy followed Natsu since he left then told all of us !

Happy: You liiiikkkkkkke each other. I followed you guys from the train !

Natsu: Lucy, never mind that at least everyone's happy.

Guys from the guild: Hey Natsu, maybe you'll get laid.

Natsu: Let's see what happens

Lucy: Maybe Natsu . . . .

Everyone in the guild was happy ! But there was one person angry. . . . . . . . . . And that person was Lisanna.

* * *

**thanks everyone for reading, and ik i ended the story with a cliffhanger. but the name of the next story is "I'm Right Here, Natsu", pls go check it out~! [i cant put the link ._.] **


End file.
